That's Not a Quaffle
by Slygrifflepuffclaw
Summary: AU 6thyr. Harry is in mourning after the loss of Sirius and is looking forward to returning to Hogwarts. However one of Fred and George's back to school parties later he lands himself into a lot of trouble... Canon compliant up to OoTP. a HP/KB Story. All reviews are welcome, but please bear in mind this is my first attempt at writing in the 3rd person. Rated M for safety.
1. Prolouge

_**Prologue**_.

_This is my first fic' in 3__rd__ person so please keep that in mind_

Sirius was dead; he was not coming back.

Harry had mulled over this thought this one thought for the whole three months of the summer holidays. He tried to perk up towards the end, but when he did he would start dreaming about Cedric's death instead. When he finally met up with Ron and Hermione at the Burrow he found he cheered up a lot during the day, but at night the nightmares still returned.

Finally going back to Hogwarts; he would be back home in Gryffindor tower with his friends and away from the torments the Dursleys' brought.

He looked at the countryside rolling past as the Hogwarts Express sped through the British countryside. Earlier he and Hermione had had an argument about the fact that he thought Malfoy had become a Death Eater after his dad went to prison. They had both gone on their prefect rounds so he had the time to relax.

About an hour later Harry was roused from his sleep by a knock on the compartment door. The door slid open to reveal Katie Bell. The tall dark haired chaser stood in the doorway looking at him, "Alright Harry, mind if I come in?" she asked. Harry shook his head and sat up. She came in and sat down opposite him, looking nervous. "So, Harry I wanted to get to you before McGonagall did. I turned down the captain's job and told her to give it to you." She said staring right at him trying to gauge his reaction.

"WH…Why?" Asked Harry, Katie had wanted the captaincy almost as much as Angelina and now she was giving it up?

"Because I have my NEWTS this year and to be honest I don't think I have the time to run the Quidditch team, I even considered quitting …but if you wanted me as your second in command, I wouldn't say no…"

"Sure…" he said immediately "…but I'll hold you to that offer of co-captain." He smirked. Harry had always liked Katie, she had been one of the nicer Gryffindors, but as he had gotten older he had started to notice her in a different way and he be kidding himself if he didn't admit that he'd spent more than one occasion in the boys bathroom thinking about her. He'd even considered asking her to the Yule Ball, but by the time he got round to actually asking anyone she already had a date.

"Okay; I look forward to it." She said before getting up and leaving to go and find her friends. A few seconds later the door opened again. Hermione and Ron sat down again without a word, Hermione pulled out a book and stuck her nose in it as usual and Ron, well Ron just sat there staring into space. Harry was worried for him he hadn't really been the same after he was attacked by the Brains in the Department of Mysteries.

About an hour later the train pulled into Hogsmead station and the trio headed up the slope towards the castle. They climbed into one of the carriages and were soon joined by Neville, Ginny and Luna. Nobody spoke on the short ride up to the castle. They were all thinking about what had happened at the Ministry.

Once everyone was sitting down at their respective house tables Dumbledore stood up at his lectern. "Welcome back to all. I know that you are eager to have your dinner so I will be as brief as I can. Firstly I would like to introduce Professor Horace Slughorn who is resuming his post here as our new Potions Master, meanwhile Defence against the Dark Arts will be taught by our very own Professor Snape." The Slytherin table erupted in cheers, while the other houses showed their displeasure in a series of en masse groans. "In other news after dinner is over we shall name our new prefects and Quidditch captains and present them with their badges. Also the Hogwarts duelling club will be restarted this year under the guidance of Professors Flitwick and Snape and its student advisors and Duelling team captain shall be picked at a later date with preference being given to those who were members of the so called D.A. last year." He paused for a moment to let the last few words sink in. "now… Dig in!" he said and the food all magically appeared on the house tables.

As per usual Ron Dove right in and before Harry or Hermione had even gotten their hands near the food Ron's plate was piled high with chicken and had a little circle of chips round the outside. "So what do you guys think about the duelling club?" asked Hermione

Ron simply shrugged and continued to eat his dinner. "I don't know…" said Harry "…I'll join it but I think I'm going to restart the DA anyway, even if it turns into nothing more than a glorified slightly illegal study group. But we'll have to make sure that everyone held onto their coins from last year." He finished before turning to his own dinner. Hermione frowned but her hunger too got the better of her.

-HP\KB-

After Dumbledore stood up again and waited at the podium for Professor McGonagall to come forward carrying a large box. "Now we will present the prefect badges and badges for Quidditch captains and such. Firstly the two students replacing the Head Boy and Head Girl as 7th year prefects are Cormac McLaggan and Katie Bell from Gryffindor…" The Gryffindor table burst into applause and wolf whistles. Katie and Cormac went up to receive their badges and stood next to the podium. When they had settled down again Dumbledore started again. "After both sixth year prefects from Slytherin had to be removed it loses one of its prefects. The new Slytherin prefect is Daphne Greengrass. The second slot was given to Gryffindor and all the staff… bar one voted that it should be given to Harry Potter." Harry smirked when he heard Draco had lost his prefects badge, but that soon disappeared when he was called up with Daphne. Dumbledore went on and named all the new 5th year prefects by house and called all prefects and Quidditch captains to the front of the hall. "Now we have to name the new Quidditch captains. Hufflepuff retains Mr Appleby as their captain for this year, Professor Flitwick has chosen Ms Cho Chang as Ravenclaw captain and Professor Snape has _chosen _Draco Malfoy as Slytherin captain, Now Professor McGonagall informed me earlier today that her first choice of captain declined citing that they did not have the time due to academic reasons, something which I applaud them for! Too often do we forget that we are here to learn, not to see who can play the best Quidditch or get the most house points. So without further adieu the Gryffindor captain for this year is Harry Potter." The end of Dumbledore's sentence was drowned out by the cheering form the Gryffindors the collective groans from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff and the cries of indignation from Slytherin.

Harry blushed as Dumbledore pinned the captain's badge onto his chest underneath the new Prefect's badge. Part of him knew that the prefect's job was Dumbledore feeling guilty over Sirius and not giving Harry the job in the first place because he thought Harry had 'too much on his plate already'. arHaHHHHHH Harry didn't really care tomorrow was Saturday so he didn't have any classes and he was looking forward to one of Fred and George's legendary back to school parties for the older Gryffindors.

When he got back down to the Gryffindor table Rona and Hermione were already starting to lead the first years back to the common room. "Oi, Gryffindor Midgets! This way" Ron shouted over the general din in the hall.

"Ron! They're first years you can't call them midgets." admonished Hermione, as they led the ten or so first years towards the seventh floor. She then began to recite nearly the exact same speech the three of them had heard from Percy 'I've got my wand stuck up my own bum' Weasley five years earlier.

When they finally got to the top of the stairs Harry said the password "Tapeworm" and let all the first years in. "Dormitories are upstairs boys in the left girls on the right." He said in a commanding voice. "Now off to bed with you… Oh and the other prefects and I will be bring you up and down to the Great hall tomorrow and to your classes for the first week so that you can find your way around." There were some groans coming from the young Gryffindors but they slowly filled up the stairs

Over the next ten minutes students from the first four years filled up the stairs to the dormitories and the fifth years and above stayed in the common room. There hadn't been any parties last year because of Umbridge's reign of terror and Molly had discovered Fred and George's stash of Butterbeer and Firewhiskey before they left the year before so there was no back to school party. After everyone was back in the common room it was after eleven. Ron and several others had gotten owls while they were on the train saying the party was still going ahead.

`Suddenly the fireplace flashed green and out stepped the Dynamic Duo of Hogwarts. "Well Fred these poor young souls look like they need some cheering up." said Fred setting down two crates of Firewhiskey.

"I do believe you're right George… One year without one of our parties and look how depressed they get." Replied Fred as he relit the fire.

"So…" they began together. "We declare this year's annual Gryffindor welcome back party officially open!"

_**A/n: Please review and tell mw what you thought. Chapters 1 through eight are already written and should be posted once a week until I get some more writers block.**_

_**Until Next time.**_

_**- Slygrifflepuffclaw**_


	2. The morning after the night before

_**Chapter One**__**.**_

"Ughh!" groaned Katie Bell as she woke up the following morning. Her head felt like it had just been kicked in by a horse. _Damn you Fred and George! Why did you have to give me that Firewhiskey? _She thought as she tried to get up.

_**Tried **_being the important word in that sentence; when she tried to push herself up to get out of bed she was made painfully aware of two things.

She was not the only person in her bed.

She was not wearing any clothes.

She didn't want to look over her shoulder to see who she had more than likely had sex with. This was why she hated Firewhiskey, every time Angelina or the twins gave her some she did the stupidest things… she'd even tried to snog Percy Weasley at one point, she had been like fourteen and the twins had managed to _'liberate'_ a crate of Ogden's Finest from Snape's stash in the kitchens. She gently lifted the mysterious male arm off herself, grabbed her dressing gown some parchment and a pen and ran to the bathroom. She had to write to Angelina.

_Angie,_

_Tell that boyfriend of yours he better run because when I come looking for him there will be nowhere to hide!_

_The twins, marvellous thinkers that they are decided to come back and throw their back to school party anyway this year… and brought TWELVE CRATES OF FIREWHISKEY with them! I don't even know what else I'm going to yell at them for because I can't remember anything else! And then when I finally wake up I'm butt naked and there's someone else in my bed!_

_I haven't got the courage yet to look who it is. I ran straight into the girls toilets._

_You better not have been in on this._

_Please write back ASAP I need some advice._

_Katy._

She folded the letter and wrote Angelina's full name on the outside in block capitals and stepped out of the bathroom, taking great care not to look at her own bed, waked over towards the window. That was one of the perks of being one of only two Gryffindor girl in her year she got the entire dorm to herself. She let Wonka out of his cage and opened the window. "I need you to take this to Angie okay? Oh don't look at me like that you're an owl your primary purpose is to look cute and deliver mail…" she said as it reluctantly took the letter and flew out the window. "Bloody Pigeon." She muttered as she closed the window. Leanne's bed was empty so she was either in a similar situation to Katie or she was sober last night and got up on time like a regular person.

She couldn't put it off any longer, she had to look and see who it was in her bed. She turned around and looked at the sleeping figure in her bed. There lay the nearly emaciated body of Harry Potter, his raven black hair parted just at his scar, in case there was any doubt in her mind and the hand she had pushed away to get up had the very clear marks of torture using a blood quill…_I must not tell lies…_ I must not tell lies indeed.

_Fuck!_ Thought Katie as she jumped up of the bed she was sitting on. _I just slept with Harry Fucking Potter! No_ she thought nervously. _I think I just Deflowered Harry Bloody Potter! This cannot be happening, this cannot be happening. _She had always thought Harry was cute, but in the 'oh he's like my little brother to me' or 'he's so fluffy I'm going to die' kind of way… okay maybe not the last one.

She looked at the clock next to Leanne's bed. It was half ten. _That's okay_ she thought _it's Saturday. I still have enough time to get dressed and make it look like I just slept in a little. But that means that I have to wake him. _She looked over at Harry still sound asleep. She bit her lip, she couldn't exactly just cut and run, he was in her bed. He may not be the smartest broom in the shed but even Harry would figure it out.

_Fuck it _she thought "Alright Scar head rise and shine! It a bright new horribly hung-over day!" she said as she poked his at least semi naked body with her wand. When he didn't wake up she checked his pulse. She could have beaten Old Mouldy Shorts to the punch by deflowering and killing Harry Potter in the one night. "Well at least he would have died happy…" she grumbled before finally resorting to magic. "Aquamenti Glacius!" she shouted as freezing cold water gushed out of her wand like it was a fire hose. He jumped up immediately, but didn't quite take the blankets with him. She cancelled the charm and looked at the completely naked boy that stood in front of her. _Well_ She thought _certainly not a boy anymore Mr Potter. I wouldn't mind another ride of that broomstick…wait what no! he's like a little brother to you._

Quickly realising his naked state Harry tried to cover himself. "Oh stop being so modest Harry, it's nothing I haven't um… seen already… I think…I can't remember." She frowned. She really couldn't remember anything from last night, apart from Fred giving her that first Firewhiskey… "I think your clothes are over there." she said pointing to the trail of clothes leading to her bed "And your glasses are right next to you." She added. He franticly grabbed for his glasses and wand while still trying to cover his…other wand.

"Accio clothes." He said as he slipped on some underwear. Katie thought it was time she got dressed too and pulled some clothes out of her trunk. She turned around and divested herself of the dressing gown she had been wearing. She felt Harry's eyes bored into her naked back as she pulled on some jeans, a t-shirt and the England Quidditch Jumper Angelina had gotten her for her birthday two years ago.

She turned around and sat down on one of the unused beds again as she twirled her wand magically drying out her own. She'd probably have to get the house elves to change the sheets. Finally Harry actually decided to speak. "So…did we…err…DO it?" he asked. She just made a '_you don't say!' _Face.

"I think so… I don't think we'd have any other reason to be lying naked in my bed together Harry so… unless you have any other bright ideas, I think it's safe to assume neither of us are virgins anymore!" She snapped at him. She could see the blood on the freshly dried sheets. "Can you remember any of last night?" she asked in a near whisper. Harry wracked his brain trying to remember anything from the previous evening's festivities.

"Not much. It all kind of blurs out about half an hour after the twins arrived." He said.

She looked down at her hands. She started fidgeting. _The next time I see those Weasley Twins… _She thought as they just sat there in the awkward silence

"Well…" said Harry as he stood and moved towards. "…I'd better go…I'll see you at Quidditch trials next week? Co-captain." He smiled at her. She nodded, trying to hold back tears. She didn't even know why she was starting to cry. By the time the door closed the tears were running down her face quicker than Ron losing his temper when someone disses the Cannons. Maybe it was something to do with the fact that she couldn't remember losing her virginity or maybe she was just crying for the hell of it.

After she had calmed down she pulled out her wand so she could fix her hair, but then it hit her. "Oh shit!" she groaned and fell back onto the bed.

-HP\KB-

Harry took his time walking down to the Great Hall. He had a lot to think about. He had just slept with Katie Bell. A girl who excluding Hermione was probably the girl he'd spent the most time around since coming to Hogwarts when he was eleven. You could curse Oliver Wood and his coaching methods all you liked but they sure did bring people together.

When he finally got down to the bottom of the grand staircase he heard her before he saw her, "HARRY JAMES POTTER! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU! WE'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU ALL MORNING! COME HERE THIS INSTANT!" screamed Hermione. Everyone looked at him. He wouldn't have been surprised if Katie heard it all the way up in Gryffindor Tower. He practically flew over to where Ron and Hermione were standing beside the front door. "Care to tell us where you were?" she asked as they stepped outside.

"No." said Harry plainly. He had no desire to regale the pair in the tales of last night… even if he could remember it. One of the things he could remember though was Hermione leaving the party about ten minutes after it started.

Ron was looking a bit worse for ware, he had big black bags under his eyes and bits of dried blood on his face. "C'mon mate tell us where you were" he pleaded. "You didn't come back to the dorm last night. Hermione's been going spare all morning. She even woke me at quarter past nine to go and look for you!"

"I can't remember anything alright!" shouted Harry. Ron and Hermione just looked at him. "Listen I'm only up maybe twenty minutes at most so can you please give it a rest I'm very hung over and I missed breakfast." He made a feeble attempt at apology.

"Okay." said Hermione as they continued to walk down towards the lake. " Can you at least tell us where you were so that if you ever get pissed drunk again we'll know where to look?" she asked

"No." said Harry. Ron and Hermione shared a glance, Harry was hiding something and they were going to find out what.

-HP\KB-

They didn't have to look very far, by lunch time the rumours were everywhere. Someone had seen Harry coming down from the girls dorms this morning and the fact that the stairs didn't turn into a slide when he used them. Names were being thrown around left right and centre, but the most popular by far were Ginny, Hermione, Lavender, some third year called Romilda Vane and Demezla Robbins one of last year's backup chasers for the Quidditch team. In fact the only names that hadn't been mentioned was Katie and her roommate's. Apparently nobody thought Harry would sleep with seventh year but any girl from second to sixth year was fair game.

Of course Malfoy heard about it quickly enough. "Oi Potter! Have you really sunk so low that you're fucking second years now! Even Weasley is better than that! But with that filthy Mudblood you had for a mother can't say I'm surprised I mean…" He didn't even get to finish the sentence before Harry had his wand digging into Malfoy's forehead.

"Fifty Points from Slytherin for use of such disgusting language Mr Malfoy!" Shouted Professor McGonagall who was making her way down the corridor. "Mr Potter please kindly lower your wand you are a prefect now, something you would do well to remember." She ushered Malfoy and his goon down the hall before coming back like a bat out of hell. "Mr Potter Headmaster's office NOW!" she screamed.

_This was going to be a long day. _Thought Harry as he followed Professor McGonagall.

-HP\KB-

Meanwhile, Katie was sitting at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall, helping herself to some lunch, when Leanne popped down next to her. "So how is Missy Prefect doing today? You look a bit down to be honest." asked Leanne as she helped herself to some toasted sandwiches.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Katie, she really didn't feel up to it. The whole school was talking about how Harry was spotted coming down from the girls dorms this morning. The rumours were flying all over the place and Harry had been called up to Dumbledore's office a couple of minutes ago after drawing his wand on Malfoy, who insulted Harry's dead mother! If you ask he deserves a lot worse than those fifty points. When this died down she was just going to put it behind her…as much as possible. It wasn't like she could pretend she was still a virgin but…

Leanne was about to say something else when a large barn owl swooped down and landed in front of Katie. "It's a bit late for morning post isn't it? Although you did miss morning post so…" chuckled Leanne as Katie took the letter from the owls leg and it flew away

It was from Angelina. Katie recognised the handwriting…

_Katie bear,_

_Long-time no owl much? I haven't heard from you in over a month and a half. I'll talk to my idiot of a boyfriend. I knew they were planning something but I didn't think it would be something this stupid, or that they'd go through with it if it was._

_Can you really not remember anything? I mean when you wrote that you said you'd just woken up. I mean. Has some of it come back or…_

_And I assume you've seen who it was you probably had hot drunk sex with last night. So who is it? Do I know him? _

_And what's this I hear about you turning down the captaincy. I was the one who put your name in! You deserve your captains glory too. You are too stubborn for your own good._

_Please write back soon._

_Angie and Alicia who miss you._

If Katy had been in a bad mood before, now she was distraught. Leanne was peaking over her shoulder as she folded the letter back up and hid it inside the folds of her robes. The two friends sat there in silence as the rest of the hall traded rumours about last night. "Did that letter say what I think it said?" asked Leanne looking worriedly at Katie. She had never seen her friend this vulnerable before. Now she had seen that letter, it kind of all made sense. Katie had been really excited about coming back this year. Yesterday she had been a little sad because she was missing Angelina and Alicia. After she came back from talking with Harry she seemed to brighten up a bit. Then last night Leanne lost her at the party and then this morning Katie was making dementors look like fluffy bunnies that just radiated happiness.

"I don't want to talk about it Lee…" said Katie looking up from her plate. "I just need some time. Can you please not tell anyone about this?" Leanne just nodded and watched Katie walks away and turns in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

-HP\KB-


	3. Dubledore and the first Prefect Rounds

_**Chapter Two**__**.**_

Harry followed Professor McGonagall through the various corridors until they both stood in front of the Gargoyle that marked the entrance to the Headmaster's office. "Fizzing Whizby." Said Professor McGonagall. The Gargoyle leapt to the side revealing the door Dumbledore's office. "Well go on Potter. He's waiting for you." She said pretty irately. Harry guessed she had heard the rumours.

He knocked on the door and walked in. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his heavy hardwood desk, in his throne like chair, with Fawkes the Phoenix sitting on his perch next to the desk. "Good Afternoon Harry!" Dumbledore smiled "Please sit down… care for a lemon drop?" Harry shook his head 'no' and sat down. "You know the reason I set the passwords to my office after candies is because it is rather funny to force Professor Snape or Professor McGonagall to say them." He chuckled. "But Harry, as I'm sure you are aware I did not simply invite you here so that we could share a laugh at Professor Snape's expense." He looked over his half-moon spectacles at Harry.

"Yes sir." Said Harry flatly. He had no desire to discuss the rumours at all, let alone with the headmaster. He just hoped he could fix his friendship with Katie.

"Very good. Now you were spotted earlier this morning coming down the stairs to the Gryffindor girls dormitories. The fact that they did not turn into a slide is neither here nor there as they only do that when a male is attempting to enter as there would be little point in doing it when they were leaving." he paused for a moment as if thinking of what to ask next, or how to phrase what he was going to say. "Harry I must ask you what it was you were doing in the girls dormitories this morning?"

"Sleeping Sir." Answered Harry, which was the truth…sort of.

"Harry can you please tell me which year's dorm you were 'sleeping' in?" Dumbledore asked. He obviously knew that Harry was avoiding the questions, but decided to humour him for a minute.

"The Seventh year dorm Sir." Answered Harry. "But it wasn't my fault I was there Sir." he added.

"Oh really Harry? I'm sure Ms Bell or Ms Lethbridge-Stewart did not drag you into their dorm room if you were unwilling." Dumbledore was getting sick of this skirting around the issue, Harry could see it in his eyes.

"Sir are you at all familiar with the Weasley twins' back to school parties for the upper years?" Dumbledore nodded and ushered Harry to continue. "Well they snuck back into the castle last night, I'm not sure how but they used the Floo and threw the party anyway. Only they brought several crates of Ogden's Finest Firewhiskey with them. I can't remember most of last night and after that the first thing I remember is being woken up by a jet of freezing cold water at half ten this morning."

Dumbledore looked down at the papers on his desk for a couple of minutes while he thought on what Harry had just said. "Harry I'm not going to do anything overly rash given the circumstances, and as both you and either of the ladies in question are over the age of consent there is no reason to contact the Aurors. However I will not tolerate male students in the girls dormitories it sets a bad example to the younger students. So I must dock Gryffindor one hundred and fifty house points, but that will be all the punishment given out. Now as you were otherwise occupied this morning I'll assume you missed the Prefect patrol rotas" said Dumbledore picking up one of the sheet and handing them to Harry. He was patrolling that night with Hermione and halfway through swapped to Katie Bell of all people.

"Also Harry, this year I will be taking you for additional lessons at different times throughout the year, so that you may better understand how to combat the threat posed by Lord Voldemort. The first of these lessons will be right before Halloween, but I will contact you closer to the time." Said Dumbledore leaning back in his chair. Harry simply nodded excited to be finally doing something to fight Voldemort.

"I would also like to ask you to lead the school Duelling Club. It will be a relatively simple job simply meeting with professor Flitwick once a week. And I would also like you to reform the DA. Although a name change might be in order, defence association might be more appropriate. Any members of it over seventeen would be invited to join the order. I can understand if you say no, you have a lot on you plate at the moment. But if you do decide not to perhaps you could suggest one or two names for me to ask next." Dumbledore sighed Harry had appeared to be in a rut since Sirius died and it wasn't getting any better. If anything last night set him back a fair bit.

"I'll try my best sir. I need to train as much as I can if I'm going to face Voldemort again." Harry said. He was determined now, after Sirius died he promised himself he would try harder, be better in the fight against Voldemort.

"Very well Harry. Thank you for accepting this, it is not an easy road that lies ahead of you, but you are facing it like a man, which is always the first step to overcoming fear." Said Dumbledore. "Now Harry as I'm sure you can see I'm rather busy. I will be in contact about those lessons in the coming weeks." Harry nodded and got up. He walked past the tables with all the small gadgets he'd destroyed not two months earlier and opened the door when Dumbledore piped up again.

"Oh and Harry I'm very interested to see what you and Ms Bell manage to pull together for the Quidditch Cup. Professor McGonagall seems rather eager to keep it in her office. I myself will be rooting for you. I must also advise you not to attempt to duel other students in the halls, it was that and abuse of his powers that got Mr Malfoy removed from the post you now hold." The old man smiled as Harry turned and closed the door. "Well Fawkes…" said Dumbledore as he took off he glasses and looked at the phoenix as he took his cursed hand out from underneath the desk"…it is shaping up to be an interesting year…an interesting year indeed."

-HP\KB-

Katie Bell groaned when she saw the patrol schedule sitting on her bed. Until Christmas at least her patrolling partners for most of the week were Harry Ron and Hermione, the bloody golden trio, which was all she needed. And for half the time she'd be alone with Harry. Ughh, and she could go and ask for it to be changed because then people would get suspicious. She bloody hated being a prefect and she hadn't even started doing her job yet. Tonight was going to be beyond awkward. At least she didn't have to spend the whole time with Harry… although Ron wasn't much better. She groaned throwing her head back down into the pillow.

-HP\KB-

At nine o'clock Harry walked into the disused classroom that had become the unofficial prefects meeting room. All the prefects piled into the small room before being sent off to various parts of the castle. "Bell, Potter, Granger, and Weasley. You guys have the sixth floor corridor to yourselves." Said Aidan Vaisley, the Head Boy from Slytherin.

The group of four climbed the grand staircase in silence until they reached the entrance to the sixth floor corridor. They then split up and went their separate ways. Harry and Hermione took the section in the East wing and Ron and Katie took the section in the west wing. They would meet back at the staircase in an hour to switch over. If they found anyone they were to go to the Head Boy or Head Girl on the Grand staircase and then resume their duties immediately.

Harry and Hermione walked in silence for the first five minutes, before Hermione's resolve finally broke. "Harry stop." She said. "I know you don't want to talk about it but…what happened to you last night? I've heard the rumours, all of them…even the one's I wished I hadn't. I know you weren't in your own dorm last night, Ron said you hadn't slept in your bed. Please Harry… just tell me what happened." She pleaded as the stood outside one of the disused classrooms on that floor.

Harry sighed; he knew that Hermione wouldn't give in, she would keep pestering him and pestering him until he caved and told her what had happened the night before. "Ok. I stayed at the party last night. Fred and George were pouring the Butterbeer and Firewhiskey all night. I don't remember much after you left actually. This morning I was woken up by someone casting an ice water charm on me. I don't even know how I got to the girls dorms. Next thing I know I'm being blasted of Katie's bed by a jet of ice cold…" Harry stopped realising he'd let something slip he shouldn't have.

Hermione's eyes widened and her hands flew to her mouth. She shook her head from side to side, but Harry simply nodded. Hermione didn't speak for a while, mulling over what she had just heard. "So tonight is going to be really awkward for you isn't it?" she asked

"Yeah, patrolling with her is only the half of it." Replied Harry "I asked her to be my co-captain for the Quidditch team on the train. I just hope I can sort of rebuild the friendship I had with her you know. Aside from you and Ron, she's probably one of my closer friends. I even think I might have fancied her a bit, but now I don't know what to do." Harry started walking again but before she could respond Harry had opened the nearest broom cupboard to reveal two fifth year Puffs in an awkward position. "You two it's past curfew. Follow me." He said and walked towards the stairs. "I'll take these two down you keep watch." He said leading the two dishevelled looking puffs down the stairs.

By the time Harry got back it was almost time to change over. The pair didn't talk much after that and stayed off the subject of Katie completely.

-HP\KB-

Katie was sick of Ron already and it was only the first night patrolling. Even Cormac would have been a better partner than Ron. All he talked about was the bloody the Chudley Cannons. It only got worse when Katie said she supported The Harpies; he went on for ages about how the Tornados cheated their way through all their matches all their matches and that he didn't even see the point of having an all woman's team like the Harpies in the league in the first place. By the time they were ready to switch over she was ready to kill him.

They met Harry and Hermione at the stairs and changed boys. Both Harry and Katie were now painfully aware that they were alone standing on the stairs. They walked into the northern section of corridor and started walking up and down. Katie didn't see why they needed to even patrol this corridor the only thing that was on it was a birdcage, Professor Slughorn's office, and some disused classrooms. "Soooo…"said Katie as they walked, "catch anyone out?" she asked, simply trying to spark a conversation. So they had some drunken sex, so what? I mean yeah they were both virgins beforehand but neither of them could remember anything so hay no big deal right…

"Yeah we found two Hufflepuff fifth years…um… well on their way to making a little badger" he replied. _Wow way to kill the mood Potter _she thought. "Look Katie…" he started. "I… I don't want what happened last night to get in the way of our being captains or prefects or whatever. So what do you stay friends?" He asked, sticking out his hand.

Katie was a bit reluctant. It wasn't like she wanted him to ask her out but she did fancy him a bit, so it would have been nice. But she had to dispel those kinds of thoughts from her head. No she was his Co-Captain for the Quidditch team and his patrolling 'buddy' for prefect rounds. "Friends." She smiled and shook his hand.

By the time she let go of his hand she was already regretting her decision. She didn't really want things to go back to the way they were. In the past she had been rather friendly with Harry but outside the Gryffindor changing room or the Quidditch pitch they barely spoke. Then they come back this year and the first thing they do after talking about Quidditch is have sex! She continued to patrol the stretch of hallway, only occasionally glancing at Harry.

-HP\KB-

They switched over twice more before the exhausted quartet trudged their way up to the Gryffindor common room. "Remember to take the right set of stairs this time Harry." Teased Hermione as she climbed the stairs to the girls dormitories. He groaned and went to climb the staircase to the boys dorms. Katie simply stood there for a minute before climbing the stairs to her own bed.

-HP\KB-

Contrary to popular belief Ron Weasley was not an idiot, he could actually be quite intelligent when he wanted to. When he had been going on and on about Quidditch during his rounds Katie had been getting more and more aggravated. She seemed almost relieved when she had to patrol with Harry. _Almost_. Ron had seen the seconds' hesitation and the twinge of regret in her eyes. He was familiar enough with it at this stage; it was in his own eyes after he tried to ask Hermione out all those times. He didn't really think much of it until they got back. When Harry was going up the stairs she stared just a second too long before she went to go up her own set of stairs. Something was going on and Ron was going to get Hermione to help him find out what.

-HP\KB-


	4. The Dueling Club Redux

_**Chapter Three**_.

_A few days later…_

After the incident on the first night, settling back into Hogwarts was difficult for Harry. It was Thursday night and people were still going out of their way to spread rumours about that first night. Some of latest involved Polyjuice potion and a _witches' witch _who wanted to get into Hermione's pants, several different one's involving Love potions, and one saying he had had an orgy in the sixth year girls' dorms with any and every girl from fourth to sixth year.

Those who valued their lives didn't mention anything about Katie and by extension her roommate Leanne; as Katie was prone to curse anyone who mentioned her in relation to the rumours in her presence. Harry was just relieved that the school week was nearly over. The first meeting of the Duelling club was after dinner and Quidditch trials for the Gryffindors were the following day.

-HP\KB-

The golden trio wandered into the Great hall at eight o'clock and saw that the house tables had been banished and the duelling platform from their second year sat in the centre of the room.

The hall slowly started filling up, student of all four houses from first to seventh year. About ten minutes later Professor Flitwick entered the hall, followed closely by Snape. The two immediately began constructing duelling wards around platform so that any stray spells wouldn't hit any unsuspecting students.

Flitwick stood in the middle of the platform and motioned for the students to gather round. "Hello everyone, there is an excellent turnout isn't there, and from all four houses. How wonderful! Now we're not going to be doing any actual duelling today. There are going to be two exhibition duels and I think I should inform you that Hogwarts was offered a place in the schools duelling championships next year so the teachers had to elect the captain for the provisional school duelling team and we had to pick from the seven or so students we knew had proper duelling experience." He paused for the chatter to die down. A schools competition meant more exchanges with Beaubatons and Durmstrang. "The Duelling captaincy is to be shared between the reigning under-seventeen and under-nineteen all England duelling champion Daphne Greengrass and Harry Potter, whose qualifications I think speak for themselves. Now I would like the two captains to come up to the platform and give us the first of our exhibitions." Said Flitwick before steeping off the platform."

Harry looked over at Slytherin's blonde Ice Queen; she had a competitive glint in her eyes. She stepped up to the platform at Snape's end, bringing back memories of Lockhart's doomed experiment with him and Malfoy in second year. Flitwick was to be their referee.

Harry took a quick glance over at Katie before stepping on the padded platform. She looked worried; in truth so was Harry, although slightly relieved that he had studied up on his NEWT level defence when he was teaching the DA. They never actually got to learning any of it of course but he still remembered some of it… mostly.

"Duellers, Ready!" Flitwick shouted as he stepped onto his referee's platform. Harry and Daphne walked towards each other. They met in the middle and Flitwick shouted "Duellers, Bow!" Harry bowed low and drew his wand. "Duellers salute!" the both did a wanded salute and spun on their heels and walked towards the ends of the platform. "On 3…" said Flitwick. They both nodded. "One…Two…Thr…"

Daphne didn't wait for him to finish counting and sent a silent Bludgeoning curse straight at Harry. He blocked it, but only just. He replied with a string of combo's; stunner, followed by two disarming charms and a tickling hex.

They handily traded spells for about a minute and a half before Daphne started going for some of the darker, but still legal spells. "Timere maxima!" she shouted. The dark purple spell harry barely recognised as the Curse of Ultimate Fear. It was like a spell version of the boggart, except without the laughing, you had to get rid of it like you would the real thing. It struck Harry right in the chest, for a moment it seemed as if nothing happened but then Harry started feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up, his breath became ragged and visible. As the two continued to exchange spells the effects of the spell got gradually worse. And just as Harry felt like he was about to pass out he saw it. Just out of the corner of his eye there was a '_dementor' _he gathered all the happy memories he could muster. The '_dementor' _began floating towards Daphne's end of the platform now. Harry dropped his shield charm and shouted "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Prongs shot out of the end of his wand and charged down the fake '_dementor_' and Daphne's spell broke.

Harry was getting tired and decided to replicate last time a bit too much. He spun around on his heels for maximum throwing power and said "Serpensortia!" a long python shot out of his wand and landed in the middle of the duelling strip. He then did as close to a shout as he could in Parseltongue. "_**Attack her! But don't kill her!" **_

"_**Yessssss Ssssspeaker" **_said the snake.

Daphne simply set fire to the snake and continued her onslaught, but this time with less dark spells.

They continued to just trade spells for about five more minutes; but then Daphne sent a string of Bludgeoners towards Harry, who dodged the first two and blocked the third… but the fourth, broke his left arm and the fifth hit him in the chest sending him clean off the platform. "Greengrass Winner!" Shouted Flitwick "Potter don't move!" He said as he and Snape rushed over to Harry lying broken on the floor. "Hospital wing do you think?" he asked Snape who simply nodded and immobilised Harry's boy and levitated him out of the hall and started walking towards the hospital wing.

When they got there Madam Pomfrey just shook her head and told Harry he could have his usual bed. Snape put him down and went to talk to the elderly matron. "Broken left arm, and at least two, possibly three broken ribs. Now I need to get back to the great hall." She nodded and he walked out of the ward his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Now Mr Potter, not even a week into the school year and you're already in here to see me." Chastised Madame Pomfrey. "Now let's see what the problem is shall we." Harry was still immobilised so he was unable to speak. "Ah, okay…" said the nurse after casting a few diagnostic charms. "Harry, you have a broken arm , two broken ribs and some of the others have cracked. Oh dear me, and a punctured lung I'm going to fix the ribs now but this going to hurt quite a bit." She waved her waved her wand and even through Snape's immobilisation spell she could still hear Harry scream. After the ribs were fixed she mended his lung was able to lift the immobilisation spell. Harry sat up and puked over the side of the bed.

Madam Pomfrey just vanished it with her wand. Harry sat back up again. "Please tell me I don't have to take any Skellegrow this time Poppy." He wheezed out. She laughed and shook her head.

"No Harry you don't. I'll fix your arm in a minute. It'll be sore for the next couple of hours like your ribs, but you'll still be able to make those damned Quidditch trials of yours. But I'm keeping you in overnight for observation." She replied before going off to her office and coming back with a tray of potions. "Now this'll just take a minute." She waved her wand and his arm fixed itself back in place. "Now take these…" She said pointing at the potions on the bedside table."…just before you want to go to sleep. The first two are pain potions which will make you drowsy and the last on is a dreamless sleep potion. You're also excused from the first three classes tomorrow. Now I'm sure after your friends are done downstairs they'll come up and see you, so if you can hold off on the potions till then and they won't come crying to me." She smiled and bustled off back to her office.

Another twenty minutes passed and then the doors burst open to reveal Ron, Hermione, and surprisingly Katie and Daphne. Hermione got to the bed first and hugged him. He winced as he was still very tender on his ribs as well. "Oh Harry!" said Hermione as she withdrew and sat on the chair next to his bed. "How bad is it?" she asked noting that he was already healed it couldn't have been very serious but still there was a lot of things that were no big deal in the magical world that could kill you otherwise.

"Punctured Lung, broken arm, two broken ribs with some of the others cracked. Madam Pomfrey said she's going to keep me in overnight for observation and let me off the first couple of classes tomorrow." He smiled. "She left me some dreamless sleep potion, so hopefully I'll get my second full night of uninterrupted sleep in two years."

Katie and Daphne shared a look. "You duelled well out there Potter." Said Daphne, who was leaning on the end of the bed. "…even if you were a bit sloppy." She teased. "But in all seriousness, you did well, but you slipped up a bit with the snake, but I can work on your bad technique another time…co-captain. See you around." She waved before walking out of the ward.

"Sorry about leaving you guys short tonight." Said Harry. He wasn't actually sorry at all one less awkward conversation with Hermione about Katie and one less conversation with Katie about everything.

"Oh it's okay" said Hermione. "Since you're technically a Slytherin prefect when you can't patrol with us Daphne fills in for you." There was silence for a moment, and then Ron and Hermione just sort of left leaving Harry and Katie alone.

"I'm glad you're okay…" said Katie, smiling. Before Harry could say anything she got up and kissed his forehead. "Quidditch pitches, tomorrow, at four. Don't. Be. Late." She whispered before walking out the door; leaving a very confused Harry sitting up in his bed. The trails weren't due to start until five the next day…

He decided not to think about it until the morning. He drank the pain potions quickly as he knew the tasted rather vile. He then drank the dreamless sleep potion. To his surprise it actually tasted quite nice… like blueberry ice cream, not that he had much experience with what that tasted like either. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow

-HP\KB-

_**A/N: So this is (a slightly edited) Chapter 3. As Always review and tell me what you thought of the new chapter. Will be back to regular posting soon (that's once a week if you're just joining us.)**_

_**Until next time**_

_**- Slygrifflepuffclaw**_


	5. Quidditch and Animagi

_**Chapter Four**_.

Last class on a Friday afternoon was Transfiguration. Harry slid into his chair next to Ron; he wasn't really paying attention. After this class was over he was going to the pitch to meet Katie before the try-outs.

"Now today we are going to be doing something a little bit different…" said Professor McGonagall. "…Today we are going to be doing human transfiguration. I will be testing each of you for the Animagus ability and then you are going to use the form switching spell on each other." This got Harry's attention. He had always wanted to be an Animagus after he found out about his dad and Sirius.

For the next half hour Harry and Ron turned each other into many different types of animals and objects, with the occasional interruption when McGonagall had to turn Harry back when Ron messed up the spell. "Potter…Weasley. To the front." Barked the professor as she waited impatiently beside her desk, they sprinted up to the front of the room. "Now Weasley first." She said as she waved her wand. Then a dull green aura appeared around Ron. "Very good Mr Weasley, you may sit down. You do have the ability to become an Animagus." She smiled as Ron face burst out in a massive grin. "Now Potter, turn and face me…" she waved her wand. "You also have the ability like your father Mr Potter. Please see me after class." She smile and sent Harry back down to his seat somewhat confused.

At the end of class Harry was getting nervous it was already twenty to four. "Now, Harry…" said professor McGonagall. "…the Headmaster has already informed me about the discussion the two of you had last week so you're not in any trouble." Harry relaxed a little but he still had one eye on the clock. "Now I'm sure with everything else you are doing this year, you don't want to have to sit through weeks of Animagus lessons. It is for this reason that the Headmaster and myself have chosen to give you a 'fast track' so to speak. You are to be here tonight after the feast. Now you may go Harry, you don't want to keep Ms Bell waiting." She laughed as Harry took his bag and flew out the door. He ran straight up to the dorms and dropped his stuff. All his Quidditch gear except for his broom was down in the changing rooms. He grabbed his firebolt and looked at his watch. Less than five minutes to make it down the pitches…on foot it would take a good half hour at least. Harry looked at the broom in his hands and had an idea before he opened the window.

-HP\KB-

Katie was walking towards the Quidditch pitch to meet Harry. Honestly she didn't know what she was thinking when she asked him to come early last night. As she reached the doors to the changing rooms she heard the sound of a broom soaring. She looked out and couldn't see anyone on the pitch. She frowned, who was riding a broom if they weren't on the pitch. She turned around on saw Harry coming in to land. "Well Harry you sure do know how to make an entrance, I'll give you that." She chuckled as he hopped off his broom next to her and gave her a rather unexpected hug.

"Want to fly around for a bit before the hopefuls start showing up?" he asked she nodded and they both walked into the changing rooms and changed into their Quidditch robes. Katie grabbed her broom and started at a running mount. She soared up into the air and came to a stop near the top of the stands. She felt free up there, she always had. When she was on a broom it was like nothing could touch her, she was on her own up there, free from the pressures of the NEWTs and everything else. Harry joined her a couple of minutes later.

"So…" he asked. "How does it feel to be one of the last two remaining members of the Gryffindor dream team?" she laughed if Oliver could see them now he'd probably shout at them for being so lazy and make them run laps. Katie could already tell that Harry wasn't going to be a hard-ass captain like Angie or Oliver, he already had enough on his plate for that; but she could see the determination in his eyes. The same determination she saw in his eyes last night when he stepped onto that Duelling platform. _It's kind of sexy_ said a voice somewhere in the back of her head, but she quickly dismissed it.

"Yeah we're all that's left of the tyrannical rule of Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnston." She laughed too. "So who do you fancy…?" she asked. Harry looked at her funny for a second and she realised her mistake. "I meant for the other chaser spots! Who do you fancy for the chasers?" she stammered and blushed brighter than Rudolph's nose.

"Eh…" said Harry, who was also blushing quite hard. "Ginny Weasley is a good enough chaser and there are a couple of others that I've seen practising on Ron but I don't know some of them might not show up…" he answered.

-HP\KB-

They floated around up there for maybe another twenty minutes before people started showing up. They were all gathering in the centre of the pitch looking around. At five Harry flew down and went to start the try-outs. "Sonorous." He whispered pointing his wand to his throat. "All right can I have everyone's attention for a minute?" as he spoke his voice reverberated around the stadium. "Now can any first year or students not from Gryffindor please get off the pitch!" he shouted. About half the assembled crowd trudged off the pitch. _This is going to be a long day _ he thought as he mounted his broom and flew off into the air.

The Chaser trials didn't take too long as they only had two spaces to fill. Ginny and Demelza Robbins got the starting places with Dean Thomas getting backup chaser for if Ginny needed to play seeker when Harry was injured.

Harry made Ritchie Coote and Jimmy Peakes the Beaters because they clearly outflew the replacements from last year.

Keeper trials were left till last as there were only two people up for it. Ron and the seventh year prefect Cormac McLaggan. Neither Harry or Katie could stand Cormac and when Hermione confounded him from the stands they both turned a blind eye.

-HP\KB-

"Come on Kates you know I'm better than that ginger tosspot! Just because he's Potter's best friend doesn't mean he should be on the team…just talk to potter I'll make it worth your while." Said Cormac shifting his eyebrows.

"Cormac, he out flew you and he saved more than you, get over it. Final teams aren't being posted for another week… you might just get reserve keeper." She replied without looking at him. "And no I will not go to Hogsmead with you for the hundredth time, if you were the last man on earth I'd just become a lesbian and save time from rejecting you!"

Words could not be put on how much Katie Bell hated Cormac Mclaggan. He was the only Gryffindor boy in her year and he had been that annoying from the start. He went around shouting about his connections and how entitled he was more than bloody Malfoy. She put her broom in the broom shed and made a beeline for the castle, leaving a stammering Cormac in her wake.

-HP\KB-

Everyone expected the first weekend of term to be quiet and cosy as the students complained about their weekend homework for the first time in three months. However it appeared that Dumbledore had other plans.

After the feast he stood up at his lectern. "Now before you all go off to your common rooms full from our marvellous feast, I would like to make an announcement. Students from third year and up were not notified at the start of the year as they usually would be of the dates of the Hogsmead weekends. This was due to the fact that we were unsure as to whether or not the trips would be going ahead this year due to the threat of attack posed by the forces of Lord Voldemort." He paused as the hall burst out in a flurry of whispers

"I am however pleased to announce that the Ministry has posted a full garrison of Aurors in the village so the outings are to continue. The first Hogsmead visit is to take place this weekend and there will be two more visits before the Christmas Break. I would also like to remind all students eligible to visit Hogsmead, that ONLY seventh years are allowed to leave the village to visit places like Diagon alley etc. Now I believe I have taken up enough of your valuable time. Time to go back to the common rooms." Harry looked over at Katie and followed her out of the hall. Acting on impulse he immediately decided that he was going to ask her out to Hogsmead tomorrow.

"Katie! Wait up." Shouted Harry as they reached the first floor corridor. She stopped and turned around to see Harry sprinting after her. She stepped off the staircase so they wouldn't be blocking it.

"Hi." She said as Harry caught his breath after catching up to her. He smiled and didn't say anything for a minute, but then it kind of all came out at once.

"HiKatieIwaswonderingifyoumaybewantedtogotohogsmeadwithmethisweekend…?" said Harry who even though he was high on adrenaline because he just asked a girl he'd fancied since he was twelve out. Felt like he was going to pass out.

"Sorry?" she asked looking confused. Harr blushed having to repeat himself in what was already hard enough to go through the first time. That initial impulse that made him want to chase after her in the first place was starting to fade.

"Ummm…" He mumbled. "I was wondering…if…maybe you might want to accompany me to Hogsmead tomorrow?" _Well done Harry, you managed to sound cheesy and yet still fancy as fuck. _He thought as she just stood there.

"Like…" the breath caught in her throat. "like a date?" she asked. He nodded sheepishly as they both went bright red. "Yes Harry, I'll go with you. It's a date." She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and ran up the stairs towards the portrait of the Fat lady.

Harry simply stood there for a moment, astonished before realising he still had to go to Professor McGonagall's office. And with that he was sprinting off down the corridor.

-HP\KB-

"Ah Mr Potter, please sit down." Said professor McGonagall. Harry sat at the comfy chair in front of her desk. She sat down on the opposite side after fixing herself a stiff drink. "Now Mr Potter, as I said earlier we are going to fast track your Animagus training. This is a slightly more dangerous method, but the Headmaster has cleared me to use it on you. Basically what we're going to do is give you a potion that will turn you into your Animagus form, but you will initially be in the form of one of its young and you will be able to change back when you have gotten used to your body and have matured to the appropriate age. Do you wish to proceed?" she asked taking a sip of her drink.

Harry just nodded and she handed him the potion. He stood up and threw back to potion back. He felt suddenly dizzy. He could see McGonagall looking at him with a worried expression on her face. He then felt a stab of pain in his scar and blacked out.

-HP\KB-

When he woke up the first thing he saw was two white paws out in front of him. McGonagall walked around the desk with a small mirror. "Now Mr Potter that is unusual I've only ever seen one other Animagus like that but that person is still taking the long road round…" She placed the mirror on the ground and Harry stumbled over to it. Whatever he was he had four legs and a long tail.

He looked down into the mirror. Looking back at him was a white tiger cub. He looked at the forehead of the animal and sure enough right on the edge of his head there was a spot of dark fur running against his other stripes in the shaped of a lightning bolt. His eye colour stayed the same piercing green.

-HP\KB-

For the next three hours Harry padded around McGonagall's office, as he steadily grew in size. At half past eleven McGonagall stood up and came around the desk "Alright Harry I think you're grown enough that you can attempt the change back. Now I want you to concentrate and try to picture yourself in human form. Then I want you to try and push that image outwards and turn yourself back." She said in a firm yet worried voice.

Harry did as she said he pictured himself in his school robes and tried to change back. It didn't work. He tried again and it still didn't work. He started to panic. He tried one last time, letting out a colossal roar that made McGonagall jump back in fright. The roar dulled and turned to a load scream until Harry sat crouched on the floor. He gripped the table next to him to help himself up. He was covered in sweat, but very clearly human.

"Very well done Mr Potter, how many tries did it take you may I ask?" She looked at him with a glint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Three" panted Harry, who was still leaning heavily on the table.

She nodded. "Yes. That's about the average with this way. Most people panic and resort to using their animal rage to push their humans selves back to the surface." She said before sitting back down. "Now as you are still underage you are not required to register with the ministry until you come of age. Because of the method you used you will now be able to change back and forth with the speed and efficiency of someone who had been doing it for more than ten years. Do not abuse this power Harry I will know if you do…" she sat back in her chair. "I should also warn you that if you choose to explore the forest in your new form that centaurs will not distinguish between Animagus and real animal. Also even if you change in front of them they will kill you for trespassing on their territory as you have already have been given a warning by the centaur Bane…" she pursed her lips. "…Now Mr Potter off to bed, or if you meet up with Ms Greengrass on the way you could finish out the rounds that you missed tonight." She smiled. Tonight was one of his rare nights patrolling with Daphne, Cormac Mclaggan, and Susan Bones.

Harry smiled, got up and walking slowly made his way towards the seventh floor and his nice warm bed…

-HP\KB-


	6. A date in Hogsmead

_**Chapter Five**_.

Katie was exhausted after her rounds tonight. She and Daphne had been given a solo patrol of the grounds near the castle, while Ron and Hermione got to patrol the 7th floor corridor. She was about to climb into bed when she saw a small brown owl sitting on her bed having a fight with her now three legged chocolate frog. Leanne came out of the bathroom and looked at the scene. "The owl came while you were out patrolling he just sat on your bed and refused to drop the letter; must be for your eyes only…" she wiggled her eyebrows and climbed into her own bed.

Katie walked over to her bed and grabbed the letter off the owl and ripped open the envelope.

_Katie bear, _

_Mirrors! We need to talk. We don't mind if Leanne listens in, but we need some girl talk. C'mon little miss prefect needs a little fun too!_

_We're serious_

_Angie and Alicia XOXOXO_

Katie looked up from the letter and jumped up from her bed and started rummaging her trunk. A couple of years ago, their parents had gotten Katie, Angelina, and Alicia three way mirrors for Christmas so they could talk over long distances. They hardly ever used them while they were at Hogwarts but at summer, especially this year they used them more and more. She finally pulled the medium sized mirror out of the trunk and plopped down on her bed. And activated the mirror. "Alicia Spinnet…Angelina Johnson." She said as the mirror grew opaque before growing splitting in half with one half showing Alicia's face and the other half showing Angelina.

"Hi guys what's up?" asked Katie.

"Katie! How are you? You never wrote me back after the party incident… I've been worried about you all week. Also the twins' apologise for any Alcohol they may or may not have given you…" said Angie

"Wait…" said Alicia, who was just after catching up in the conversation. "What's the party incident? What happened? You know I hate being left out!"

"Well…" said Katie, she was still embarrassed she didn't want to describe any of what happened last week. Luckily Angelina did it for her.

"Katie got drunk at the Gryffindor back to school party and slept with some mysterious man that she didn't identify in her letter… In fact her letter was so vague that I started thinking she was deliberately withholding information from us!"

"What! Why didn't either of you tell me?" whined Alicia, who obviously felt left out… "…and what this about a Mysterious boy Katie? C'mon tell us all.

"Um well I kinda slept with Harrrmhszhz" she mumbled off. Angelina and Alicia just looked at her

"C'mon hon, you can tell us…" said Alicia. Angelina nodded emphatically. "Just give us a name or something."

"H…" Katie started. She took a deep breath and swallowed. "Harry." She said not very confidently.

"Harry…"Repeated both of the girls slowly, Angelina spoke first "You mean, like little, scrawny, orphan, tortured by Umbridge, youngest seeker of the century, Harry?" Katie nodded mutely the anger was building in Angelina's voice. She was clearly pissed; whether it was still at the twins or at herself Katie didn't know but she winced as Angelina listed out the descriptions of Harry.

"Don't forget the newest Gryffindor Quidditch Captain…" Alicia pitched in as Angie continued on her tirade.

"I'M GOING TO KILL THOSE TWINS!" Shouted Angie. "GEORGE WEASLEY GET IN HERE!" she screamed putting down the mirror. Katie heard a door slam.

She just sat there. All the colour drained from her face. She couldn't really understand why Angie was so mad and by the look on Alicia's face neither could she.

"So you and the Boy Wonder?" smiled Alicia. Although she loved both her friends equally, when Angie was being a bit trying she could always go to Alicia. She always greeted Katie with a smile, a warm hug, and some advice.

"Please don't call him that." Groaned Katie as she lay back on her pillow, holding the mirror over her head. "Anyway, he asked me to go to Hogsmead with him tomorrow. " she grinned. She was actually really excited about Harry asking her out. She had started to like him the last two years but she wasn't going to throw herself at him like Ginny or Cho Chang. But she still had that nagging feeling in the back of her head, that he was only asking her out because they'd accidentally done IT.

"Oh…That's brilliant!" squealed Alicia she was always the romantic of the three, although Angie had softened with age…somewhat. "So…are you going to kiss him?" asked Alicia "I mean you've already shagged him so it's not like it can go too far." She chuckled.

"Ha-ha very funny. I don't know if he's just asking me out because he feels guilty about what happened between us." She sighed.

Alicia frowned and looked away from the mirror for a second. There was a sound of crashing from Angie's side of the mirror. "I think you should go, if for nothing else the fact that I have a date tomorrow and I need some sleep."

She waved her wand to turn off the mirror. As she got undressed, put on her pyjamas and climbed into bed, she heard Leanne snoring in the background.

-HP\KB-

The next morning Harry was so nervous about his date with Katie he kept pacing the 6th year boys dorm

After he had gotten changed however, he rushed down to meet Katie in the entrance Hall. He was really nervous. He'd only been on in other date in his life and that hadn't exactly gone well. He made a point to definatly not go to Madam Puddifoot's today.

When he got downstairs he saw Katie standing next to the massive wooden doors to the Great Hall. "Hi." He said as he walked over and stood next to her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked She nodded and they started walking down towards the old Scottish village.

"So…" said Katie, as they climbed into one of the last carriages. "I've been wondering Harry…why exactly did you ask me out today?" she asked, shifting uneasily in her seat. She had been afraid of asking that question. She had told herself that she'd be able to tell if he was lying, but now she wasn't so sure.

"Well…" said Harry as the carriage started to move out of the gates of Hogwarts. "I have liked you for a while. But I suppose I'd be lying if I said that last week didn't have any bearing on me asking you." He finished letting out a half smile.

Katie didn't want to admit it but that smile made her heart melt. She had liked Harry for a long time, she had seen him grow up from the age of eleven and every year end up in the hospital wing for a week at least once. "Okay Harry" she breathed out deeply.

-HP\KB-

When they finally got down to the village they went to all the places people generally went on dates to Hogsmead, with the exception of Madam Puddifoot's which they stayed well clear of.

All in all they had a good time and spent nearly two hours in one of the less well lit corners of the Three Broomsticks…

"I had a really good time today Harry" said Katie as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Me too Katie makes me wish I'd asked you out sooner." He smirked. "Do you know are we on patrolling duty tonight?" he asked.

"No it's the fifth years turn tonight." She said. "do you want to head back?"

Harry looked at his watch. Quarter to six. "Well if we want to get the last of the carriages, we'd have to leave now." He answered. He shifted uneasily in his seat. "Umm…Katie I was wondering if… maybe you might ... Em…want to be my girlfriend?" he stuttered his way through the question.

Katie raised her head and looked into Harry's deep green eyes. She didn't exactly know how to respond to that. On the one hand there was one part of her brain screaming _'YES!SAY YESS YOU STUPID GIRL YOU'VE FANCIED HIM SINCE YOU WERE FOURTEEN.' _But there was another part of her brain saying '_let's_ _back up here a second'_. This was the biggest rock and a hard place moment she'd ever had.

But then the screamy part of her brain took over, screw the consequences "Em…Alright yeah." Was all she said before she leaned in and kissed him.

_**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another chapter. Only finished watching the close Penn State v. UCF game in Croke Park but I thought I'd upload this today because I have to go to my debs **__**(that's prom for the Americans)**_

_**As always please review and tell me what you thought, because I can't fix the problems (story wise or grammar wise) unless you let me know that they're there**_

_**Until next week**_

_- Slygrifflepuffclaw._


	7. The BIG News

_**Chapter Six**_.

The next few months had been relatively quiet. There had of course been a field day in the Hogwarts Rumour Mill when people found out Harry and Katie were dating.

But by the time November rolled around most of it had died down a bit, people had stopped staring in the corridor and whispering whenever they were in the same room together. The one extremely negative thing about it was that people started joining the dots about the rumours as to why Harry had been in the girls' dorms, Katie's reactions to those rumours and the resulting relationship.

However on the morning of the twenty-seventh of November, when Katie woke up she found herself running for a toilet bowl to throw up in. After a couple of minutes Leanne came in and held her hair for her. "Katie?" Leanne paused. "Em… I know this is maybe a bit out of line but… when was your last period?" she asked. Katie searched her own brain for the information and her hands flew to her mouth as she realised the very real possibilities. She hadn't thought of it before, because she was somewhat confident in her ability to cast a contraceptive charm while pissed off her face. "You should probably go and see Madame Pomfrey." He friend had said when she finally rose from the bathroom floor. "Or at least get some tests on the next Hogsmead visit…just to be sure."

"I don't think it needs anymore proving I've been puking like mad for nearly a week." Said Katie as she stumbled back to her bed. "Either I have a really bad vomiting bug, wizarding flu, severe food poisoning or I'm pregnant those are pretty much the four most likely things at this point." She shot back at her friend.

"Well whatever you decide to do, you should have Harry there with you. You know…for moral support." Said Leanne sheepishly as she pulled on her Gryffindor tie.

"Ugh! Why do you always have to be right?" Katie half screamed as Leanne smirked. "Alright can you tell McGonagall that I'm sick and I'll be going to the Hospital wing as soon as Madame Pomfrey get back from breakfast?"

Leanne nodded and rushed out the door to go down and get breakfast. Katie contemplated calling Angie or Alicia, but decided against it, she'd only call them today if she was actually preggers.

At half nine Katie gave up and pulled on her uniform and started to make her way down to the Hospital wing. She knew several spells that could probably tell her if she was pregnant, but she was too scared to do them. At least if Madam Pomfrey was doing it she wouldn't have to feel that enormous sense of dread…Who was she kidding she still would.

When she got down to the Hospital Wing, Katie looked around for the old matron. "Ah Ms Bell I was told you would be coming to see me. Now what appears to be the problem?" asked the nurse as she came out of her cluttered office.

"Well…You see the thing is Madame Pomfrey I think…well I think I might be…expecting." Replied Katie as she watched the matron's eyes grow wide and guide her over to a nearby bed and draw the curtain.

"Now Ms Bell…" began Madam Pomfrey. "roughly how long do you estimate it has been since conception?" Katie looked at the old nurse, think shouldn't she check for the baby before asking me when I got pregnant?

"Em… I'd say about nearly three months." Answered Katie. That wasn't giving up too much. Three months could just as easily be before school restarted right?

"Alright, I'm just going to do some spells to check and see if you are actually with child." She started muttering several spells under her breath. Katie just closed her eyes.

"Alright them Ms Bell" said Madam Pomfrey in her sad voice. "I'm afraid you are pregnant. I'm afraid I will have to contact your head of house and the headmaster to share this information. He will more than likely have to inform your parents…" Katie groaned. The worst part would not be tell Harry or Angie or anyone else, but telling her parents… that was going to be something probably akin to a slow and painful death. "If you don't mind me asking Ms Bell, have you told the father that you might be pregnant?" Katie shook her head. She had enough to deal with today. "Well I would suggest you tell Mr Potter soon as you are currently occupying his bed." She smiled and pulled back the enchanted curtain and placing some potions on the table. "These should help with the morning sickness."

When the elderly matron left Katie quickly downed the potions and looked around; she was indeed occupying the bed that was Harry's semi-permanent residence in the Hogwarts Hospital wing.

-HP\KB-

Katie was excused from classes for the rest of the day so she just wandered around the castle until lunchtime, where she found herself sitting down opposite Leanne at the Gryffindor table, waiting for Harry to show up.

As she sat down Leanne just looked at her with a worried glance Katie simply nodded and Leanne turned even paler. They ate their lunch in silence until Harry showed up. He sat down next to Katie and kissed her on the cheek. "Are you alright? Leanne said you were sick at breakfast." He asked, his voice filled with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit of a cold…" she answered, earning her an angry glare form Leanne. "Actually Harry…" she said as he looked up from his plate. "There's something I need to…" she started to say, before she was cut off by an angry sounding Professor McGonagall.

"Ms Bell!" screeched the elderly Scottish lady as she thundered down the Great hall, the sound of her brógs echoing off the old stone floor as she went. "The Headmaster wishes to see you in his office IMMEDIATELY! The password is Fizzing Whizby…well what are you waiting for get to it!" she ordered. Katie reluctantly dragged herself up off her seat and walked out of the Great hall towards Dumbledore's office.

As Katie approached the large gargoyle that guarded the door to the office, she felt a huge pang of regret. She should have told Harry before coming here, but it was too late now. "Fizzing Whizby." She intoned as the Gargoyle leapt to the side to reveal the door.

When Katie entered Dumbledore's office she was amazed; unlike Harry she had never been inside the fabled office before and had he breath taken away by the magnificence of the room, not to mention the Phoenix sitting next to the aged wizard sitting behind the desk. "Ah Ms Bell, I hope I did not interrupt your lunch too much." Said Dumbledore. "Please have a seat." He gestured to one of the comfortable armchairs in front of his desk. "Now Ms Bell, Earlier this morning Madam Pomfrey came to me to tell me that you were presenting in the Hospital wing with morning sickness and that your parents would have to be contacted." Katie grimaced. "I do not fully agree with that statement. As you are a student here, should you become pregnant I have a responsibility to inform your parents; however you are also an adult in the eyes of the ministry so, I feel that I would be impeding your rights if I contacted them behind your back." He sighed and looked down at the papers on his desk. "However in this instance I must go with the school rules." Katie's heart sank. He was going to tell her parents, no worse he was going to make her tell her parents. "Your parents will be called and asked to come in for a meeting immediately following dinner tonight. Both you and Mr Potter will be excused from prefect duty tonight to attend. I recommend that he is informed of the situation beforehand as it could be quite a shock for him otherwise." He wore as sad smile as he looked down in pity on Katie, who at that moment felt the most alone she had ever felt.

-HP\KB-

When Katie got back to her dorm she collapsed onto her bed. She was exhausted and she still had to tell Harry and go to the meeting with her parents. She got out a scrap of paper and started writing.

_Alicia,_

_We need to talk. Can you get to mirror chat later, say half ten? Just you, I'll talk to Angie on my own this is hard enough to do face to face, doing it over the mirror is going to be draining…_

_Lots of Love._

_Katie._

Katie lay down her quill and gave the note to Wonka, who immediately flew out the window. Now she had to go and find Harry before having to tell him she was pregnant before he was called to Dumbledore's office which would probably contain an angry Mr and Mrs Bell.

'_What have I gotten myself into' _She thought to herself as she set off in search of her boyfriend…

-HP\KB-

Harry was sitting comfortably at about 1,000 feet above the Quidditch pitch, just thinking. They had their first match of the season that Saturday, with a Hogsmead trip afterwards. He still had to figure out what to get Katie for Christmas. He'd have to talk to Leanne and Hermione for ideas.

After another maybe, ten minutes Harry heard someone shouting his name from the ground. He looked down and recognised the spec in the stands as Katie and turned his broom around and dived.

Down in the stands Katie saw Harry take a straight dive down, before he levelled off and landed right next to her. "Alright Katie... What are you doing out here? you'll only make yourself sicker out here." He said taking off his cloak and wrapping it around her.

"Harry…" Katie faltered. She knew that she had to tell him, but she just didn't want to. This… thing was going to change their lives. Now was good, if only she could go back to not knowing she was pregnant. Then everything would be okay and maybe she could have a few more days of happiness before everything came crashing down on top of her. "Harry I need to tell you something." She said shakily. Harry looked up and starred straight into her eyes. "Later we're both going to be called to Dumbledore's office. My parents are going to be there and well…Em…Harry…I'm…I'm _pregnant_."

_**A/N: Sorry, this one was a bit late I completely forgot to upload this on Sunday.**_

_**As always please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter or the story in general so far. **_

_**-Slygrifflepuffclaw.**_


	8. Meeting the Parents

_**Chapter Seven.**_

Harry just sat there in shock…_Pregnant? _How could she be pregnant? _'Well…' _Thought Harry as he starred into his girlfriend's big blue eyes, _'…that was a stupid question, of course I know how it happened I was there…well I can't remember it but I'm pretty sure I was there.'_

"Are you going to keep it?" he asked her. She looked ready to kill him when he said it; but at the time it had seemed like a perfectly valid question. She scowled at him but nodded. He wrapped her in a warm hug and kissed her. "I love you Katie Bell. I'm going to stick with you through this, Tom Riddle and Dumbledore be damned!" She smiled at him. "Although, when your dad finds out I'd say he could give old Mouldy Shorts a run for his money in the 'Let's All Try Kill Potter' stakes." She giggled. He was probably right, that was the thing Katie was worried about the most, her parents' reactions

"I love you too, Harry Potter." She smiled, before entrapping his lips for an extended snogging session.

"You know…" said Harry when they had to come up for air. "That now I can't let you play on Saturday."

"What! No I have to play don't you do this Harry Potter! Professional Quidditch players can play while their pregnant! Gwenog Jones played into her eighth month last season." Argued Katie, she knew that Harry was right but after this there was no way that Dumbledore was going to let them keep their prefect badges. Quidditch was the last thing she had (apart from Harry) to keep her mind off the NEWTs that she'd have to take at the end of the year.

"And Gwenog Jones is a beater who doesn't have bludgers flying at her while she's being tackled by the opposition." Said Harry, trying to reason with her. "I'll have Dean play instead. I'll say you're injured and we'll think of something for the other games okay?" she nodded and buried her face into Harry's chest.

-HP\KB-

Albus Dumbledore sat behind his heavy wooden desk and starred at the letter he was going to have to send to Katie Bell's parent's

_Dear Mr and Mrs Bell._

_You are requested to attend a meeting with Headmaster APWB Dumbledore at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry at half past eight approximately on the evening of Wednesday 27th of November 1996 . This meeting is in relation to your daughter Katie Bell._

_I would like to stress that Ms Bell is in no immediate danger and is not in too much trouble._

_I look forward to seeing you there,_

_A.P.W.B. Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin 1__st__ class, Chief Warlock British Wizengamot, Sup. Mugwump Intl. Confed. of Wizards, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.) _

-HP\KB-

Dinner was a dull and dismal affair. Everyone else was chattering on about schoolwork and how unfair Snape had been. But Harry Katie and Leanne just ate in silence. Ron and Hermione just stared at them. They just sat there and shovelled the food into their mouths and trying to pass the time until the meeting with Katie's parents.

Finally Dumbledore told the students to make their way to their common rooms. Harry and Katie just said goodbye to their friends and started to make their way towards the large stone statue outside the office. When they got there they found Dumbledore already sitting behind his desk. "Come in, come in…" he said as they opened the door. "We're just waiting on your parents Ms Bell. Now please have a seat." He gestured towards the two sets of chairs in front of his desk. "Lemon Drop?" he asked as the fireplace behind them erupted in green flames.

"out of the frying pan and into the fire…" muttered Katie under her breath. Mr and Mrs Bell walked over to the other set of chairs in front of the Headmaster's desk.

"Now what's this about Dumbledore and what's this guy doing here." Asked Mr Bell as he pointed at Harry.

"Now George please clam down." Answered the aging Headmaster. "We are here to discuss your daughter. We will get to Mr Potter in a minute." Both Katie's parents eyes widened and they looked at Harry, their eyes focussed on his scar. "Now to business. I would have assumed you would have been able to recognise your daughter's boyfriend without the aid of a daily prophet, but evidently not… Now there is no easy way to tell you this…"

"Tell us what Dumbledore?" asked Katie's mother, who was frantically clutching her husband's hand for dear life.

Dumbledore was about to start again when it was Katie's turn to interrupt. "I'm pregnant." She let out in an audible whisper. Mrs Bell looked like she was about to faint but Mr Bell just sent Harry a murderous glare.

'_If looks could kill' _Harry thought, before Dumbledore interrupted to stop George Bell form drawing his wand on Harry.

"Now, yes Katie has pretty much saved me a five minute speech; but she has summarise my point precisely. Your daughter is indeed pregnant." He said as both parents looked at him with shocked expressions. "Now as I am fairly certain that the incident occurred on school grounds, actions must be taken." He looked over at the two students. "You will both be removed from your positions as prefects. Mr Potter you are to forfeit your co captains position on the school's duelling team; you are to inform Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape at the next meeting." He waved his wand and two of Harry's three badges disappeared. "As for you Ms Bell you are to lose your vice captaincy of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, pending your removal entirely due to your condition. I would also like you to talk to Professor McGonagall as this may affect some of your regular lessons as well as your extra lessons with her." He turned back to Mr and Ms Bell. "Now George, Rose I know this may be a bit difficult to…" he was cut off by Mr Bell

"All of these conditions are dependent on her staying at Hogwarts though…Something I am in two minds about now…" said Mr Bell

"George!" gasped Katie's mother. Katie just looked at her father in shock; he couldn't mean that could he?

"Mr Bell. I understand your concerns." Said Professor Dumbledore. "But I can assure you that this was an isolated incident. Now Harry's relationship with Katie makes her a target to the death eaters…should you wish to withdraw her from Hogwarts I would be happy to lend some members of the Order of their Phoenix to guard her but I cannot and I will not guaranty her safety outside these walls. And as Katie is an adult she can chose to stay of her own free will. However should you choose to cut her off financially, Katie's grades are well within the range for me to offer her The Potter Scholarship for Academic Excellence; which I'm sure Harry would be all too happy to provide until she has completed her NEWTS, which if she continues the way she is going currently, she will pass with flying colours…" finished the old wizard the twinkle very much gone from his eyes, gesturing to the open files on his desk.

"We can send her somewhere else and at any rate she is not keeping that baby." Screamed Mr Bell.

There was an explosion of noise as both Katie and Harry started yelling at Mr Bell.

"No! Dad I'm Keeping the baby!"

"OVER MY DEAD BODY!" shouted Harry. Mr Bell just turned and drew his wand.

"That can very easily be arranged Mr Potter." Said Mr Bell as he level his wand at Harry's head.

"Gentlemen please sit down!" commanded Dumbledore. "Now Mr Bell I will have to ask you and your wife to leave the grounds as you have made your intentions quite clear and the rest of the contents of this meeting no longer concern you." Said Dumbledore in a flat tone that would wake the dead and then flee from him.

Mr Bell looked like he wanted to argue, but thought better of it. He grabbed his wife's hand and fled through the green flames of the fireplace.

"Well that went better than I expected." Said Professor Dumbledore, who was once again smiling and sucking on a lemon drop. "Now I want you two to go back to your dorms and stay there. I don't want to hear about either of you getting caught out after curfew, which is…" he looked at his gold pocket watch. "in ten minutes. Goodnight then." He said.

-HP\KB-

Harry and Katie climbed the stairs to Gryffindor tower and sat down in front of the fire in the common room. "Everything is going to be okay alright." Said Harry before he kissed Katie.

"I know but, just seeing my dad like that… it was scary. Promise you'll never get like that with junior here if it's a girl." She smiled.

"I promise" he chanted out before kissing her again.

-HP\KB-

This happiness was short lived however, as by Friday morning the entire school knew about Harry and Katie getting their prefect badges and captaincies taken away. There was of course mass speculation about what the reason might be, but they didn't have to wait long for the truth to come out.

"Harry!" shouted Hermione as he sat down at the Gryffindor table that morning. "You have to read this. She's done it again! Even after last time." She said before flinging a copy of the Daily Prophet at him. It didn't take long to find out what she was talking about.

Plastered across the front page was his own face and an accompanying article by none other than Rita Skeeter.

_**WHO'S THE DADDY?**_

_**Hogwarts has first case of teen pregnancy in over twenty years**_

_An Article by Rita Skeeter._

_Yes, you read right my ravid readers. Hogwarts' is experiencing its first teen pregnancy scandal in over twenty years._

_Why is this news worthy of the front page of the Daily Prophet? Because Ladies and gentlemen. I can exclusively reveal that the child's father is none other than resident golden boy Harry Potter._

_The girl in Question is Harry Potter's rumoured girlfriend Katie Bell. It was confirmed late yesterday evening by George Bell (Father to Katie), of the department of Magical Games and Sports that the girl is indeed expecting a child. Although it has yet to be confirmed the child is almost certainly that of her famous boyfriend Mr Potter._

_Neither Ms Bell nor Mr Potter were available for comment but Headmaster Albus Dumbledore released a statement saying that the happy couple were adjusting to the shock of the news which they received earlier in the week. He also added that he has tightened the Hogwarts mail screening system and that any hate mail or packages containing deadly or dangerous items, will be passed onto the Auror department for further investigation._

_We here at the Daily prophet would like to wish Mr Potter and Ms Bell the very best in these challenging times._

When Harry looked up from the paper he was fuming! They may just as well have painted a giant target on Katie's back. Harry grabbed the paper and raced up towards Gryffindor Tower. He ran into Katie just as she was coming out of the common room. "Go back inside you might want to read this before going down for breakfast." He said handing her the newspaper. She started reading as she crossed the room to her favourite armchair. By the time she had sat down the colour had drained from her face.

"What are we going to do Harry?" she asked, gently. Harry hugged her and kissed her in the cheek.

"The only thing we can do…ignore it." He replied. "Well obviously we can't ignore that you're pregnant but, we can ignore all the nasty comments Malfoy and his cronies are going to make, and the gossip mongers and all the other bigoted and hypocritical bitches…um… witches down there okay?" Katie nodded into his chest.

Despite what he had just said Harry was worried. Voldemort would now know about Katie and worse than that he would now know she was carrying Harry's child… There was most certainly a long and dangerous road ahead.

-HP\KB-


	9. Quidditch and Shopping

_**Chapter Eight.**_

Harry sat in the Gryffindor changing rooms before the match. When he had posted the line-up last night there had been quite a lot of arguing mainly with McLaggan, who was still angry about not being starting keeper.

_Gryffindor vs. Slytherin_

_Team sheet_

_Keeper – R. Weasley_

_Chaser – G. Weasley_

_Chaser – D. Robbins_

_Chaser – D. Thomas_

_Beater – R. Coote_

_Beater – J. Peakes_

_Seeker – H. Potter (C)_

_Reserve keeper – C. McLaggan_

_Dismissed from team: Chaser – K. Bell (V.C.)_

The rest of the team were already out in the tunnel as he grabbed his broom and walked out of the room, just as Luna started the announcements. She had taken over after Lee Jordan had left last year after Fred and George's rather theatrical exit. The only unfortunate part of Luna's commentary was that she was unfortunately joined by Zacharias Smith; who had been even more vocal in his opinion of Harry since Ginny had hexed him on the train.

-HP\KB-

"Welcome everyone to the first Quidditch match of the year Gryffindor vs Slytherin!" shouted out Luna who was wearing her lion hat in support of Gryffindor again.

Katie sat next to Professor McGonagall beside the pair of commentators. She was not happy to not be playing, but she had to sit out… Dumbledore's orders.

"And now for the team-sheets." Said Zach, who was acting as pompous as ever. "On the Slytherin team we have… Zambini, Parkinson, Vaisely, Davis, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy as captain." He droned out over the loudspeaker. "And for the Gryffindor team." He continued with a smirk. "Weasley, Weasley, Robbins, Thomas, Coote, Peakes, and Potter as Captain."

Harry walked out onto the pitch calmly towards Madam Hooch who was already standing next to Malfoy at the centre of the pitch. After they shook hands, while trying to break each other's fingers, Harry shot up above the assembled players as Madam Hooch released the snitch and the Bludgers. "Now I want a nice clean game from all of you." She said as she picked up the Quaffle.

'_Not bloody likely' _thought Harry.

Once the chasers began to play for the ball and the beaters started circling, Harry flew up higher and began to look for the snitch.

Malfoy began tailing Harry, attempting to mock him about Katie being pregnant, in his usual mocking tone. The snow that was blanketing the pitch was also proving to be a pain, as it was hankering his ability to see the snitch. Harry was about to swerve around and punch Malfoy after a particularly vile comment about Katie being some form of streetwalker to want to sleep with Harry, but he was distracted by an announcement from the commentary box. "Oh! And that's a nasty smack of the bludger for the Gryffindor Keeper." Shouted out Zacharias, who himself couldn't sound more pleased. "And that's another goal for Slytherin leaving then to lead the game 90-50!"

Harry looked down to see Ron sprawled out on the snow covered sandpit at the bottom of the goalposts. He struggled to his feet and was helped off the pitch by two third years. Harry was turning back to look at the chasers, as Peakes struck a bludger right at Malfoy, but unfortunately it just skimmed the tail of his broom. But just then he saw a flash of gold and thundered down the pitch at the snitch. He grasped the tiny golden ball in his hand and the Gryffindor section of the stands erupted in cheers and applause, before Luna and Zach could even report what had happened, Madam Hooch blew her whistle calling the match to a close. Then he looked up at the stands, and flew towards the teacher stand where Luna and Katie were sitting next to Professor McGonagall. Harry remembered a story Lupin and Sirius had told him about his parents. As he drew level with the stands he stood up on his broom, precariously balancing over the deadly drop to the ground below; he then bowed and handed the newly caught snitch to Katie, before he sat back down and going over to kiss her, before he flew off to join the rest of the team on their way back into the changing room.

-HP\KB-

To say Katie was elated would have been an understatement. As she met up with Harry so they could make their way down to Hogsmead. She felt happy again. After the article the day before Harry was still rather anxious about Katy making the trip but she insisted that she would be fine.

"Honestly Harry I'm fine. If you're going to be like this all time, I'll have Ron lock you in your dorm until Junior here is born." She threatened as he punched his arm light-heartedly. "We're going to get through this alright, and no dork lord is going to do anything to me or Junior here, okay?" she asked

Harry simply nodded and smiled. In reality he couldn't disagree more with Katie, but he thought it would be better not to intentionally upset her today, she seemed really happy for the first time since the article came out in the paper. "Well I know this is meant to be a date but I'm going to have to schive off and buy your Christmas present… So do you mind hanging out with Leanne for a while?" He asked.

Katie seemed to dull a bit but smiled again and nodded heading over to Leanne, who had been chatting with Hermione and Luna. She was obviously disappointed, but as usual, being male Harry was clueless.

-HP\KB-

Harry wandered around the shops for what seemed like hours trying to figure out what to get Katie. He had almost given up hope when he came to across a beaten down looking shop, with a weird looking sign on it.

As he entered the shop he saw the opposite of what was displayed on the outside. Cases of Jewellery, rare spell books, and other curiosities were lined up neatly along the walls and in the various displays around the store.

Behind the counter stood a black witch with her eyes trained on Harry. Her hair was matted together worse than Hermione's although it looked like it had been it dread locks at some point. "Well, Harry Pattur is you going to just stand there all day or are you looking to buy something? Hmmm…" she asked Harry in a thick Jamaican accent. It threw Harry slightly. "My name is Tia; you are in my shop looking for a gift for your pretty gurlfrien'. Do not be alarmed Mr Pattur I have the true sight, I saw this conversation take place some months ago. Although you seem a good bit happier now then you did then." She said coming out from behind the counter. "Now what can I do you for Mister Pattur?"

"Um… Well I was…" Harry began before Tia cut him off.

"Come on Mister Pattur, use your words… I don't have all day" she said, tapping her foot impatiently. "Now I have some nice jewellery ova here… and since I already which one you gonna pick, let's not waste time…" she said waving her wand. A small blue pillow with a necklace on it appeared on the counter. The necklace itself was a simple heart shaped locket made from a highly polished black rock type material, with a snitch on it, but instead of the snitch being gold, it was made up of a small delicately placed emerald, and the wings were dotted, with tiny flecks of sapphire.

"How much?" asked Harry as Tia rounded the counter again.

"Twelve Galleons, when you are ready Mister Pattur." Said Tia, as she placed the necklace in a small wooden box, before covering it in brown paper. Harry reluctantly handed over the money, as it was nearly all the money he had until he visited Gringotts again. "Thank you for your custom Mister Pattur. I look forward to seeing what happens in your future. I hope you can weather the storm that stands before you, for all our sakes…" she said before bowing and going in behind a beaded curtain.

Harry stared at the doorway for a while before he exited the shop, and heading off in the direction of the three broomsticks in search of Katie. Also think he would have Professor Flitwick put a strong shield charm on the locket before giving it to his girlfriend.

-HP\KB-

_**A/N: This just a short filler chapter before the big event that comes next, which most of you should be able to guess. **_

_**Also I know Tia Dalma is not from Harry Potter, but she's such a fun character to play around with, raging sea goddess that she is. As Always, post your comments, general thoughts questions and criticisms in the reviews. I love hearing what you guys think of the story. **_

_**And finally this is the last of the pre-written chapters, so uploading my be a bit slower from now on, sorry. **_

_**Until next time **_

_**- Slygrifflepuffclaw.**_


End file.
